1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a medical robot system and a method for controlling the same. More specifically, example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a medical robot system and a method for controlling the same to improve stability of robotic surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robotic surgery is a surgery in which a robot capable of moving a surgical apparatus is controlled by a doctor. Due to various benefits, robotic surgery is widely utilized in a variety of medical fields including general surgery.
Generally, a medical robot system includes a robot and a console to control movement of the robot. A doctor moves the robot by operating an input unit provided in the console and thereby incising or suturing the surgical site of a patient.
However, disadvantageously, a serial link-type medical robot system of the related art does not secure patient incision safety. Specifically, when the doctor operates the robot using a console, the doctor does not know a level of force applied to a patient incision by the robot, and thus, the patient's safety during performance of surgery is reduced.
As such, the doctor does not know the force applied to the incision by the robot. For this reason, it is difficult for the doctor to control force in order to prevent the incision of the patient from being damaged. Accordingly, the incision of the patient may be readily damaged.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of robotic surgery, which ensures the safety of the patient during surgery.